<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupressaceae by syntheticvision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432741">Cupressaceae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision'>syntheticvision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Likes to Hunt, Dark Leia Organa, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Twist, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, TRUST NO ONE, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader returns to country life with the intent to get back to her roots when she’s visited by local troublemaker Ben Solo, who isn’t used to the word no and doesn't believe she's a late presenting Beta. He bides his time, waiting patiently. He's interested in her for a number of reasons, including one that she does not expect. He doesn't mind that she fights him or tries to run away.</p><p>After all, Ben always gets what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no business starting another fic but here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My legs dangled from the porch among the serenade of the frogs and crickets. The humidity in the bayou was thick, even in the night, as drops of sweat beaded between my shoulder blades and slipped down my back. I continued sharpening my knife against the strop, the sound of a motorboat rumbling in the distance. The porch light flickered, catching my attention before I slapped a mosquito off my arm. A bright light lit up the trees, the boat coming into view before the engine shut off, the off-white vessel coasting through the dark water like a shark.</p><p>The knife wasn’t as sharp as I needed to be but it was still effective enough to inflict damage. The boat slowed to an almost near stop at the edge of the porch, the eyes of the man in the boat on me while I drew up my legs and sat cross-legged. As far as Alphas went, they were always big, especially in these parts. A throwback in his DNA from primitive times when the strongest predators provided protection.</p><p>Ben Solo wasn’t just big, he was huge. Broad in shoulders and chest, towering over most of his kin and people alike. His black hair had grown longer than the last time I’d seen him, down past his neck, covering over his ears that he had always been sensitive about. A few weeks’ worth of a goatee made him look a little wilder than I was used to seeing. Handsome but dangerous in a way that I never wanted to find out. His white t-shirt was stained with what I knew was blood, his ripped-up jeans splattered in it as well. A fresh fight, I assumed. Probably with the Alphas a few towns over. He smelled like gunpowder and spice, his scent permeating the air.</p><p>“Came to check on you,” Ben drawled, his long arms draped on the front of the porch. “It ain’t right for you to be out here alone.”</p><p>“I can fend for myself, Ben Solo,” I answered, pushing the strap of my tank top back onto my thin shoulder. “Don’t you worry about me.”</p><p>He scoffed at my comment; the smell of beer wafted up to my nostrils while he scratched his jaw in contemplation.</p><p>“Can’t help it. You presented yet?” he asked with a smirk, a few white teeth peeking out from under his lip.</p><p>“If I did, what business would it be of yours?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed at me, the smirk disappearing and transforming into a sneer.</p><p>“I get first pick,” Ben reminded me in a huff. “So far, most of the ones around here are Betas. One Omega but she wasn't much. Waiting on you to not disappoint me.”</p><p>“My mother was a late bloomer and she was a Beta. My grandmama and my gran before her... all Betas,” I replied, watching his scowl deepen. “It runs in the family.”</p><p>“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?”</p><p>Ben sniffed the air, breaking out into a small laugh as he spotted my knife in my hand.</p><p>“What you gonna do with that?”</p><p>“Almost time to hunt.”</p><p>“You ain’t catching much with that there. You need a good meal. Mama would love to cook for you.”</p><p>“One day,” I agreed.</p><p>I needed to keep the peace. It wasn’t very often that he visited. I’d probably run into him more if I was keen on driving into town more than every two weeks. My family had been here for generations and everything I had ever needed was right here, save for going into town when the items I couldn’t grow or catch ran low.</p><p>“Enjoy your hunt,” Ben said finally, pushing off the porch with his arms, his muscles flexing under his thin shirt.</p><p>The boat came alive and he winked at me before he steered it in the direction of where he came.</p><p> </p><p>I hated going into town. Beside a sprinkling of humans who didn’t have to worry about our dynamics, Alphas and Betas overwhelmed the already small population. While Omegas were rare in these parts, they existed, mostly following behind their Alpha mates. There was a pecking order and the Solos had always been at the top. Which is why Ben felt entitled to anything – or anyone – that came his way.</p><p>His declaration of first pick wasn’t Alpha posturing. It was solid fact. Getting in good with the Solos meant less of a struggle for any family that pleased them. The best of everything, invites to fancy parties and a foot in the door to more opportunities. Ben hadn’t needed to work a day in his life. He’d been sent to a fancy boarding school for Alphas by his mother in a bid to culture him but had dropped out, choosing to come back home and manage his mother’s many businesses. Manage was a loose term. It was mostly his crony, Hux, who did most the work.</p><p>I opened the door to the post office, the bells jingling loudly. It was going to be another hot day and I wanted to get in and out as quickly as I could. I opened the small panel and stared at the empty space. I closed it quickly, pulling out my cell and peering at the tracking app.</p><p>Still being processed. It was updated only a few minutes before I had left. Unreliable mailing was something I hadn't missed now that I was back home.</p><p>I sat in the rickety truck, the windows rolled down as a hot breeze filtered through the front seat. Nothing I could do. I’d call in the emergency order and hope it got here in time. There was still shopping to be done and then I could start dinner.</p><p> </p><p>I wandered down the small aisle, stocking up on water and debated on a chocolate candy bar when I felt someone behind me, the same scent from days prior.</p><p>“Look who it is,” Ben greeted me, a little too close for comfort. “Finally coming out of hiding?”</p><p>“I needed a few things,” I replied, tossing the chocolate into my basket.</p><p>Ben followed behind me.</p><p>“How was your hunt?”</p><p>“A few rabbits,” I answered. “Nothing big.”</p><p>“You went into the big city and forgot who you are,” Ben suggested, standing in front of me and blocking my way. “That’s why you can’t hunt nothing but puny rabbits.”</p><p>“We can’t all stay behind like you and live off our parents. Some of us need to work.”</p><p>“Maybe you'll be lucky one day and you won't have to."</p><p>“I doubt it, seeing as I’m a Beta,” I replied, watching his eyes settle on me. I knew what he was implying.</p><p>“Beta,” he repeated, leaning in closer and inhaling next to my neck. “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I balanced the paper bags in my arms, closing the door to the truck with my hip when I heard my name being called out. The scuffle of shoes reached me right as I turned around. Jessika Pava waved an envelope in the air, her belly peeking out from her shirt.</p><p>“An invite to my baby shower since you're back home,” Jessika announced proudly. “Mama made them.”</p><p>I tipped one of the bags forward for her to drop it inside. Jessika was young, barely sixteen when she met Poe Dameron, who was at least fifteen years older than her, if not more. He’d snapped her up once she presented as an Omega, her mother practically beside herself with joy. Dameron did well for himself, a local mechanic who fixed everything from cars to refrigerators.</p><p>“Congratulations," I replied, watching her smile widen.</p><p>“Thank you! Poe is so excited. We both want a big family so we are well on our way,” Jessika said proudly, patting her belly before she pulled her shirt back down. “Well, I better go get dinner started. He’ll be home soon. See you.”</p><p>I watched her walk away, shifting the bags in my arms before I headed inside. The steps creaked with every movement before I reached the top. The house needed a lot of work. I’d known that when I had moved back in but it was another chore to add to the list. I should have sold the place once my mother died but it felt wrong. This was the house I was born in, grew up in and had left on my own resolve to never return.</p><p>City life had been a whole new kettle of fish all together. I enjoyed the fast pace and how the city never seemed to sleep. College had been eye opening for me and I was proud of my degree, even if no one here cared that I had one.</p><p>The life insurance policy had caught me off guard after my mother had passed. I hadn’t known her to be so careful in her funeral planning but it meant that I could dedicate more time to fixing up the place.</p><p>I turned on the gas stove, plopping down the pot filled with water and waited for it to boil. I pulled my hair into a top knot and busied myself around the kitchen, slicing up celery, onions and bell peppers in between salting the water.</p><p>I knew my encounter with Ben had not been a mistake. It was a hole in the wall mom and pop market and Ben never shopped, least not in a place like that. I told myself it didn’t matter. I’d be teaching in the fall and I’d leave this place once more. Maybe for good. For now, it felt good to be around nature and embrace my childhood. Hunting was always fun and it made me feel closer to my papa, God rest his soul. He'd be happy I was fixing up the place and not letting it fall into disrepair.</p><p> </p><p>I dragged the garbage bin out to the front, watching as a candy apple red '68 Mustang rolled to a stop. Poe Dameron. He pulled down his sunglasses to look at me, a curious smile upon his face. He smelled like pepper and leather.</p><p>"I heard you were back," he called out.</p><p>I wiped my hands on my shorts before I leaned down to look at him. He'd grown a thick beard, slivers of gray shining through his dark hair. Still handsome.</p><p>"Been back. For at least a month."</p><p>"City life too much for you?"</p><p>That was the usual comment. Poor country mouse not fit for city life, running scared back to the bayou where she belonged. It was an easy story to make up about me and I didn't owe anyone a explanation.</p><p>"Taking a break, that's all," I answered, eager to end the conversation as the sun beat down on me. This, coupled with the humidity, made me want to shower all over again.</p><p>"Gonna be a party tonight. You should come."</p><p>"Maybe. Gotta lot of work to do still."</p><p>Poe feigned a pout.</p><p>"Don't be like that. It's at Maz's. Starts around seven or so. Better see you there."</p><p>He drove off before I could form a response. A cramp shot through my lower back and I kneaded it away from my knuckles, straightening up and heading back into the house. Maybe I'd go after all.</p><p> </p><p>Poe slid me a beer while I sat on a barstool, my eyes going to Ben. He leaned over the pool table in a wife beater and a flannel shirt, ready to take his shot, flocked by a group of Alphas. Colorful lights moved in tune with the music while loud voices around me drowned out whatever bad 80's one hit wonders were playing.</p><p>“Didn’t think you’d show, let alone be back,” Poe said in a near shout over the music. “I would have stayed gone.”</p><p>I took a sip of beer and nodded. I wasn’t planning to stay. August would be here before I knew it. I'd outgrown this town.</p><p>“Guess you turned out to be a Beta. Poor Ben. He was betting on you finally breaking the dry spell.”</p><p>“Dry spell?” I asked.</p><p>“Last Omega round here that presented was Jessika. Ben passed on her, which was fine with me. His loss. My baby was the pick of the litter,” Poe boasted. “I got lucky. I heard Snap’s Omega can’t keep a pup.”</p><p>“Why does he assume he gets first pick of an Omega? He can't just decide an Omega belongs to him. Everyone has freedom.”</p><p>He looked at me like I was crazy. This was ‘city talk’ to them, I realized, my fingertips tapping against the glass bottle nervously. I knew better than to continue the topic. A little education had made all the difference. I could speak up for my rights. Ben Solo had no claims on anyone, no matter what he or his family thought.</p><p>“You really have been gone a long time. That’s the way it’s always been. Maybe 'cuz you’re a Beta, your parents didn’t tell you no better. Solos get the first pick. Han picked Leia and now it’s Ben’s turn. It's our way.”</p><p>I finished the rest of my beer in one gulp. It was time to leave. I’d had enough of the Ben Solo talk.</p><p>“I’m gonna go. I have an early day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Poe replied. “Gonna miss the rest of the party. It gets a little crazy around midnight.”</p><p>I slid off the barstool and headed out the door, not hearing it close behind me. The smell of gunpowder and spice hit my nose and I started to walk faster. I knew Ben was behind me and I didn’t feel like talking.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>Ben grabbed my hand, yanking me toward him. Alcohol was heavy on his breath, mixed with his scent. My stomach cramped in response.</p><p>“Party just got started. You should stay.”</p><p>“Can’t,” I answered, trying to wiggle out of his grasp and against his chest. “Got an early day tomorrow.”</p><p>“I think you’re running away from me.”</p><p>Ben looked even bigger in the moonlight, his eyes shining with amusement. His hand cupped the curve of my ass and I squirmed even harder.</p><p>"Stop it," I ordered, though the attempt at being authoritative fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“You sure filled out nicely," he praised. "Nice tits, too. Who knew you'd have a body like this when you were all knobby knees and flat chested as a kid?"</p><p>His large hands palmed my breasts and I struggled against him harder, humiliating tears brimming in my eyes. Making a scene would do no good. The music was too loud.</p><p>“I know you’re not a fucking Beta,” he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. “I could almost taste your scent when you walked across the bar.”</p><p>“You don’t know shit,” I snapped.</p><p>He spun me around, my shirt pulled down past my shoulder, my back pressed firmly against his chest. I tried to fight him, his arm wrapping around my arms to keep me still as I kicked up a spray of gravel with my boots, his large hand clamped over my mouth while he tilted my head to the side roughly.</p><p>Ben inhaled once more, his lips running against the sensitive raised flesh on my neck.</p><p>“I don’t know shit?” His breath sent chills down my back. His tongue licked along the gland, warm and wet and my knees buckled. I felt dizzy.  “I think I know exactly what you are.”</p><p>He let me go and I stumbled forward.</p><p>“Have a good night, <em>Beta</em>. I’ll see you in a few days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His scent was still all over, suffocating me. I stepped into the shower, scrubbing my skin raw. My stomach fluttered with the reminder of how quickly he had grabbed me like a rag doll, bending me to his will. It frightened me. Drunk or not, Ben was dangerous. I shook my head at the thought, wrapping a towel around my wet hair while I stepped out of the shower. Maybe centuries ago it would have been a good trait in a mate, this sense of blatant ownership that he felt entitled to. But that was the past. This was the present. The rules had changed.</p><p>I dried off, changing into my pajamas. I double checked the doors to make sure they were locked and went back to my tracking app. The package was delivered, safe and sound. I let out a sigh of relief, flopping back on the bed. </p><p>I yawned, turning on my side to try to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day. I needed to forget about Ben.</p><p> </p><p>The post office was empty, the package sitting neatly inside the box when I opened it. Shoving it into my bag, I locked the door and came face to face with Ben. His white t-shirt was clean, his dark wash jeans slung low on his hips.</p><p>‘Whatcha got there?” He leaned against the mailboxes, looking down at me. If I didn’t think he was following me before, I knew it now.</p><p>“None of your business,” I answered. “Stay away from me.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, straightening up at his full height. It was meant to intimidate me. My instinct told me to run but my legs felt like lead.</p><p>“Better watch how you speak to me,” Ben warned, blocking my way before he let me pass.</p><p>I pushed the door open, looking back to see him staring at me. My footsteps quickened to the truck, the door whining loudly as I opened it and sat inside, closing it quickly. It felt safe here. I shivered at the thought of his warning and started the engine.</p><p> </p><p>I turned into the driveway right as a woman waited outside the steps. Leia Solo raised her hand in a wave while I rolled up the window. Something didn't feel right. She'd set foot in our house only once before, to pay her respects when my mama died. I closed the truck door with a loud thud, drowning out her greeting.</p><p>"Hello Mrs. Solo. Can I help you?"</p><p>"I heard you were back in town. Wanted to say hello in person."</p><p>She swept her hand through her hair, her giant wedding ring flashing in the sunshine. Flashy was what Leia did best. I'd noticed her designer pants suit and purse that probably cost more than my salary.</p><p>"Sure. Come on in. Don't mind the mess," I apologized, fumbling with the key in the door. "Trying to remodel the place."</p><p>Leia followed behind me, eyeing the living room with disdain, a thin smile upon her lips. Her eyes settled on the cabinet in the corner.</p><p>“Cozy,” she said carefully. “Your mother always did have a love for tchotchkes.”</p><p>“I can’t bring myself to put them away just yet. Feels wrong,” I answered, heading toward the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’d have any Lapsang souchong lying around in here, would you?”</p><p>I opened the cabinet, grabbing the small tin of teabags. Whatever tea that was, we were fresh out. If we even had it in the first place, which I was sure we didn't.</p><p>“We have peppermint. Earl Grey, too,” I offered.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose at the choices and shook her head. She pulled out a chair and sat down, holding her purse in her lap.</p><p>“Why don’t you have seat and we can talk.”</p><p>I placed the tin on the counter, plopping down into a chair. Leia never liked my family. My parents didn’t particularly care for the Solos and she knew it. They never relied on popularity. Leia was always competitive, eager to win. Pure Alpha through and through.</p><p>My mama didn’t stand a chance at the school bake sales, despite hours spent in the kitchen piping frosting over cupcakes and cooling brownies. Leia had her own staff bring in box upon box of cupcakes, cookies and brownies. It was a bragging right, the local newspaper splashing her name in the headlines after the school hit their goal. Not a single mention of anyone else. Mama had lots of opinions about that.</p><p>“Had I known you returned home, I would have made sure to invite you to one of our parties. Ben just told me a week ago. How long have you been back?”</p><p>“A month or so. Wanted to see home before I headed back to the city.”</p><p>“Mm,” Leia acknowledged with a slight bob of her head. “Back to the city. What’s so special there?”</p><p>“I have a teaching job lined up. It’s in the suburbs, actually.”</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“I’m not a fan of the big cities. All smoke and mirrors if you ask me. You don't belong in the city. You’re better off here.”</p><p>I gave her a polite smile. I certainly hadn't asked her opinion. She was wrong. This was the last place I needed to be. I couldn't tell her that her son was a creep. She placed him on a pedestal like the rest of the town. He could do no wrong in her eyes.</p><p>“There’s nothing left for me. Mama and Papa are gone. I’ll always have roots here but I think it’s time to move on.”</p><p>“What will you do with the house?”</p><p>I rubbed my neck, my fingers grazing against my gland. Goosebumps rose on my arms in reaction and I fought the urge to scratch it.</p><p>“Sell it, I guess. Gotta few more repairs to do.”</p><p>“When you’re ready, why don’t you let me help you with it?” Leia offered.</p><p>“I’d appreciate that, Mrs. Solo.”</p><p>“Leia,” she corrected. “While I’m at it, why don’t you come to down to my house for a nice Sunday brunch? Cocktail party attire… if you have something nice to wear. Around ten or so.”</p><p>I hesitated, weighing my options. I was sure I had something in my suitcase I could find. It also meant another run in with Ben and I was still shaken from our last encounter. Maybe he wouldn't be there. Brunch didn't seem like his kind of thing.</p><p>“Unless you have other plans. I’m sure this place could use a good dusting,” Leia quipped.</p><p>“Sure,” I answered quickly. “Ten it is.”</p><p>She rose from the chair, spreading her arms wide to invite me in for a hug. It felt like she was completing a chore. I leaned in, her arms wrapping around me tightly. With a deep inhale, she patted my back. Leia had never been this affectionate before.</p><p>“It’s good to have you back, darlin'.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a mention of medication in this chapter but it’s not suppressants.</p><p>At least, not the kind you may be thinking of...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finished buttoning my dress, standing in front of the mirror to inspect it. It had taken a while to get the wrinkles out, but it looked presentable. I wasn’t trying to stay longer than I needed to. Just an appearance to be polite and I’d be back home. </p><p>I sat on the shell of the toilet seat, clicking the injector and steadying my arm on the counter. Taking my medication never got any easier, even after all these years. I still trembled at the sight of the needle. I held my breath, jabbing the needle into my vein and clicking it once more. Relief flooded through my veins instantaneously. It was a small price to pay for normalcy.</p><p> </p><p>The Solo estate was a drive but worth it for the change in scenery. My truck felt out of place when I reached the gates, an intercom with a camera within reach. There was no need to announce who I was. The gate opened and I drove down the long path.</p><p>The house was massive when it came into view. It looked like something out of a magazine I saw once. I slowed once I reached the entrance, a valet heading down the steps to greet me. I swallowed my embarrassment at the idea of my broke down truck being valeted and handed them the keys.</p><p>Leia was at the top of the stairs, in a jumpsuit that I knew was expensive and a full face of makeup. In her youth, she had been a beauty queen and it still showed. Right down to the princess wave. She enveloped me in another hug, her perfume almost masking her scent.</p><p>“Go right on in. Help yourself,” she urged, giving me a gentle push into the house.</p><p>My shoes squeaked on the tile and I tried to walk faster to keep the noise at a minimum. The signs on black chalkboards took me to the pool, where tables were filled with people better dressed than I was. There were breakfast stations dotted around the pool and tables, chefs flipping pancakes and making omelets.</p><p>An arm jabbed me in the side, getting my attention. It was a familiar face. Bazine Netal gripped my shoulders and hugged me, kissing my cheek. It had been a while since I'd seen her. Baz hadn't changed, her hair still in her trademark black bob.</p><p>“Leia didn’t tell me you were coming,” she accused. “When did you come back? Why did you come back?”</p><p>“A little while ago. Didn’t really announce it,” I tried to explain, grabbing a plate. “Just here for the summer, trying to fix up mama and papa’s house.”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Baz agreed. “Snap told me he heard you were back. Guess I couldn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.”</p><p>She waved to Snap, pointing at me when he finally caught on. He waved to us and went back to cutting into his pancake.</p><p>“How are you?” I asked, doling out fruit from the table onto my plate.</p><p>I was treading lightly, considering what Poe had told me. I moved onto the pancake station, Baz following me while we inspected the offerings.</p><p>“We’re better,” Baz replied, giving me a small hopeful smile.</p><p>I didn’t tell her what I knew. It was better to let it alone. We maneuvered through the tables and I pulled up a chair next to Snap. Some faces I knew around the tables and others I didn't. Leia had a lot of friends.</p><p>There was still no sign of Ben. Good.</p><p>A waiter placed flutes of champagne at the table. Snap lifted one and took a sip. I decided to pass. Alcohol was a bad mix with my medication. Baz finished hers in two gulps. I pushed my glass toward her.</p><p>“Have mine,” I offered.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Positive. New meds. Better not risk it.”</p><p>Leia watched us from afar. I cut into my pancake, taking a bite while Snap talked about his new job. Something in sales. I looked back to see if she was still standing where I’d last seen her but she was gone.</p><p>A hand dropped to my shoulder and I jumped. Leia squeezed gently, her fingers pressing into my skin. She was too close to my gland. I fought the urge to scratch it, instead focusing on the syrup that had pooled around my half-eaten pancake.</p><p>“Beautiful brunch, Leia,” Baz praised. “Thank you for the invitation. We’re very lucky to be here, aren’t we Snap?”</p><p>“Sure are,” Snap answered.</p><p>Leia’s eyes were on me. She lifted an empty glass from the table, inspecting it before putting it back down.</p><p>“More champagne?”</p><p>The question was directed at me.</p><p>“None for me,” I answered. “Unless Baz and Snap would like some.”</p><p>“Not drinking? Why not? It’s a brunch. A little champagne is allowed. Even encouraged.”</p><p>“Maybe next time.”</p><p>The weight of her hand lifted and I reached for a glass of water. Leia circled the table, still watching me. It made me nervous.</p><p>“Help yourself to more food,” she offered. “I’ll have someone drop off more champagne.”</p><p>Leia continued on to the other tables, her back to me. It was time to go. My feet pushed back on the chair as I stood.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Baz seemed surprised.</p><p>“Home,” I answered, Leia’s back still facing me while she went from table to table, making small talk with her guests.</p><p>I made it to the valet, waiting for them to bring the truck around. My back cramped and I shifted my feet to ease the pain. The truck pulled up, the valet getting out as I made it around to the driver’s side. I closed the door, Leia at the top of the steps, her lips formed into a frown. I didn't care. I revved the engine, peeling down the path and through the open gate.</p><p>Home was the only place I had felt safe. Now I wasn't so sure. Something inside me told me to pack a bag and leave town for good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I set a record time of getting home. It wouldn't take that long to pack. The faster the getaway, the better.</p><p>The bag barely zipped when I was through, hooking it over my shoulder before I left the bedroom. Maybe the place could be sold as it was. Probably wouldn’t get a lot for it but at this point, money wasn’t the issue.</p><p>I could think of selling the house later. It was time to put distance between me and this town.</p><p>When I opened the door, Ben was standing directly in front of me. My shoes slid on the rug as I backed up. He wasn’t supposed to be here. His hair was out of place, like he’d gotten into a fight. Judging by the smudges of dirt and what seemed to be blood on his shirt and jeans, I was probably right. His scent seemed overpowering. My tongue rubbed against the roof of my mouth in response.</p><p>Ben moved his head from side to side, his neck popping before he rolled his shoulders. Alarms rang out in my head. This wasn't safe.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>He raked his large hand through his dark hair, shaking his head in annoyance. Questioning him seemed to be the easiest way to get rile his temper.</p><p>“You left Mama’s party early. Heard Baz got sick halfway through brunch. Thought I'd swing by and check on you. You feeling okay?" he asked, eyeing my bag. "Where you off to?"</p><p>I adjusted the bag over my shoulder, trying to balance out the weight of it. There was no feasible way he could have come all this way to check on me. Who knew how long he had been waiting for me. I didn't want to know. I wasn't planning to tell him where I was going. Not by a long shot.</p><p>My thoughts went to Baz. She had seemed fine when I left.</p><p>“Going away for a bit.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>It was more a demand than a question. I didn't owe him anything. Especially not an explanation.</p><p>“Nowhere you need to know,” I answered, looking past him and at the open door.</p><p>“What did I tell you about speaking to me like that? Better know your place.”</p><p>He stepped closer, now fully inside the house, my feet shuffling backwards. He hung his hand at the edge of the door, his knuckles crusted with blood. It was at the side of his mouth, too.</p><p>“I’m not like everyone in this town, you know. I don’t cater to you," I reminded him.</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>He made it seem like a promise. I backed away, his arm falling back down to his side while he continued forward, his eyes never leaving me.</p><p>“You seem like you’re running from something. Awfully skittish for someone who’s only going away for a little bit.”</p><p>"I'm not," I snapped, his body towering over me. My hands made contact with his chest to try to give myself some space. It felt like pushing into a wall.</p><p>With a sordid laugh, he pushed me back and the bag fell off my shoulder and toppled to the floor. He grabbed me, ignoring me while I kicked and screamed, hoping someone would hear. His arms wrapped around me, holding me up with my feet hovering over the floor while he walked toward the couch. He dropped me onto it unceremoniously and I hooked my arms over the side of it, trying to get free. He pressed up against me, trapping me between the couch and his chest.</p><p>"You're afraid now, aren't you?" Ben's lips grazed against my ear. "Not so tough when I show you who's in charge."</p><p>An involuntary cry cracked from my lips as he grabbed a fistful of my hair, exposing my neck. My knees dug into the cushions, still trying to work my arms free.</p><p>"Relax," Ben soothed, his mouth on my neck, "How about I bite down right here, huh? That'll calm you."</p><p>His teeth grazed against my gland, his arm holding me down against the edge of the couch. His mouth settled on the raised flesh and my body relaxed like I'd taken a sedative, my muscles slack. But my mind was still sharp and I panicked at the thought of what could come next. His jeans scratched against my thighs while I gritted my teeth at the pull on my neck.</p><p>"Imagine thinking you wouldn't cater to me," Ben said darkly. "Look at you."</p><p>His mouth suctioned on my gland, his hands sliding up my rib cage and to my breasts.</p><p>"Get off of me," I ground out, wincing as he caught a nipple and rolled it through his fingers through the fabric. </p><p>“Your mama taught you better than that. Say please.”</p><p>“Please,” I whispered, my body trembling uncontrollably.</p><p>He rolled off of me without a word. I scrambled off the couch to get away and he laughed.</p><p>"You really gotta learn to keep calm," he chided, brushing back his hair. "You smell extra nice when you're scared."</p><p>I snatched my bag from the floor, adjusting my dress. My head was spinning, my limbs heavy. It felt like I had been drugged.</p><p>"You enjoy your little getaway."</p><p>He winked at me before he strode out of the house, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos thus far :-)</p><p>Also TW for some vomiting and sickness, FYI. Not all her sickness is related to her designation...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was gone by the time I opened the door. Almost as if I had imagined the whole thing. The throbbing of my gland was proof he had existed, Ben taking up space in my head while I forced myself to stay calm. I knew he didn’t believe my lie. That was the least of my worries. There was still fear in the pit of my stomach that he would follow me.</p><p>I tossed the bag in the passenger seat, looking around to make sure I didn’t see any cars. I had enough gas to get to the next county line, maybe more if I took some shortcuts. My fingers gripped the steering wheel, my joints aching with a dull throb. Usually the pain didn’t come on until it was right about time for my next dose. I downed an aspirin with a swig of bottled water. There was no doubling up on injections. It would only make it worse and I didn't need the distraction.</p><p>Two county lines were passed before the truck dipped to empty, pulling into a gas station as the sun began to disappear between the trees. Back roads had been a godsend and for miles I had been the only vehicle on the road. I went inside to pay, grabbing two bags of chips. I felt like I was being watched as I opened the glass door and grabbed a bottle of beer. I looked over my shoulder to see the cashier staring at me from behind the counter. It was a curious look more than anything but I still felt unnerved. Maybe I was just on edge.</p><p>I slid over my license and he took it, tobacco stained fingers holding it up before he slid it back to me.</p><p>“Long way away from home,” he pointed out, ringing up my items. First visitor I’ve had in days. What pump number?”</p><p>“Three,” I answered, taking the brown bag from him.</p><p>“Say, they ever do something with that plot of land near your town? Heard it was supposed to be a new development for those fancy solar homes but never heard anything about since oh, probably four years ago.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t seen it,” I answered. I had no idea what he was talking about. There were plots of land everywhere, sold off to the highest bidder. I figured he was just wanted to talk. He looked like he was starved for human interaction. I couldn’t blame him. I'd probably feel the same if I was working out here day in and day out.</p><p>“You have a good one” he called behind me as I exited.</p><p>He was nice. Not everyone had an agenda. I needed to remember that.</p><p> </p><p>It was well past midnight, the moon a crescent in the night sky when I pulled into a motel with the neon sign flickering. Not the best choice but I wasn't looking for luxury. My back ached from the drive and the cramps in my stomach seemed to intensify. The pain my joints had passed and I flexed my fingers out of habit before I pulled myself out of the truck.</p><p>The check-in counter was brightly lit, old magazines from what were probably years ago were stacked neatly on a small table. A noisy fan buzzed somewhere in the back while a man turned the corner, rubbing his eyes before he squinted at me, his blond hair feathered over his forehead.</p><p>“You alright miss?”</p><p>I looked up at the small convex mirror, my face distorted due to the curved surface. My hair was stuck to my forehead and cheek and I know that I probably looked terrible. The drive had been hot and humid. The truck had no air conditioning so I knew I was sweaty. I itched everywhere, my fingernails raking against my neck before I forced myself to stop. My jaw popped loudly as I opened my mouth to answer, pain radiating down my neck. A new symptom of a long standing problem.</p><p>“I’m fine,” I answered. “Just overheated. Need a shower.”</p><p>“You looking for hourly or nightly?”</p><p>“Overnight. Just tonight.”</p><p>“Lotsa tourists passing through here. Hookers too. They don’t stay long. Couple hours mostly. Not sayin' you're a hooker or nothing, no offense. You threw me for a loop here. I’m shit at math,” he admitted. “Gimme a few while I figure this out.”</p><p>The man busied himself with a calculator, punching in numbers while he chewed on his lower lip. He cleared his throat, squinting at the calculator screen.</p><p>“Twenty-seven dollars and sixty-two cents,” he said finally.</p><p>I fished out two twenty dollar bills and handed it to him.</p><p>“Keep the change,” I offered, watching him cram the money into his front pocket with a grateful smile.</p><p>“I know it ain’t the Ritz but beds are comfy,” he quipped, handing me a key with a brown tag. “Room four, down the right. It’s nice and quiet. I’m up real early so whenever you wanna check out, I’ll be here. Make sure you check out by three. Name’s Beaumont. Call if you need anything.”</p><p>I thanked him with a nod and trudged down the dimly lit path. A good night’s sleep was all I needed and I would be fine. I’d make it into the city by the afternoon.</p><p>I reached the room, opening the door and locking it behind me quickly, sliding the deadbolt across. It made me feel better to have some sense of extra security. I was greeted with the smell of musty air mixed with dust. No one had been in this room for a long time.</p><p>I lowered myself on the bed. It was soft and it sagged in the middle but it was perfect for me. I laid down on top of the bedspread, my jaw popping twice before I propped a pillow under my jaw. Sleep came easier than I thought, my body stilling in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes opened slowly, clock blurred in my sight on the nightstand, the red digital time unreadable. I rubbed my eyes and the time came into view. I had been a whole two hours of interrupted sleep. My skin itched again, a slow process that had started at my ankles and was rising up through my thighs. I raked my nails over my skin and rolled off the bed. I fished through my purse for my injection and went to the bathroom. It was a little early but not by much. I’d be fine to take it.</p><p>The bathroom was surprisingly clean, even if it was a little small. The linoleum had begun to peel and had been tapered down with duct tape. The light above was dim but enough for me to see what I was doing. The room seemed to move and I realized I was dizzy. I focused on a crack in the sink to center myself until I felt better. My shoulders popped involuntarily, the sound rattling in my ears.</p><p>I stuck the needle in my arm and pressed down on the plastic tab, the click echoing in the small bathroom. I counted backwards from fifty, the itch subsiding when I reached twenty-five. I tossed the syringe in the trash after putting it back in the plastic case, leaning my head against the cool counter. Deep breaths were what I needed to keep calm. I’d feel better in a little bit and maybe I’d get more than two hours sleep.</p><p>My phone went off in the bedroom. I still felt weak but I pulled myself up, turning off the light while I went back to bed. It was a message from Kaydel, asking how I was and how she couldn’t sleep. Out of all the people I'd met in college, Kaydel was probably the only one I considered a friend.</p><p>I clicked her name on my phone and hunched over the side of the bed, still taking deep breaths while it rang.</p><p>The line connected with a click.</p><p>“I was just thinking about you and now you call! How’s it being outside and being back home? You miss us yet? See any alligators?” Kaydel fired off excitedly.</p><p>“Kaydel, I was wondering if I could ask a favor.”</p><p>“Of course. Anything you need. What’s the matter? You sound funny.”</p><p>“I'm fine, just really hot. I’m coming back early. My lease doesn’t start until August but I need a place to stay if that's okay. I know it's short notice but I should be back in the city by tomorrow afternoon. You can say no and I’d totally understand.”</p><p>“Are you kidding! Of course! I mean it’s a pull out couch but you’re welcome to it. Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just ready to go back to the city.”</p><p>"Oh, sure. It's all yours."</p><p>I closed my eyes, leaning back against the pillow. Pressure was beginning to build in my back and around my hips but sleep had finally caught up with me and I was ready to surrender.</p><p>"Thanks. You're a lifesaver," I replied, unable to keep the drowsiness out of my voice.</p><p>"Don't mention it. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll let you get back to bed."</p><p>I dropped the phone off to my side, closing my eyes tight.</p><p>I slept for another hour, interrupted by horrible cramps. Getting out of bed proved harder than before.</p><p>I swayed, falling back into the bed as my stomach rolled and clenched. Nausea rose up my chest, saliva flooding my mouth and I prayed I wouldn’t throw up.  I reached for the small trash can, holding it between my knees. My tongue contracted, saliva spilling from my lips and down into the trash can, tinged red as it pooled into the plastic liner. That wasn't a good sign.</p><p>Rationalizing always made me feel calmer and I definitely was beginning to panic. Maybe my period was starting. It would explain the cramps and the nausea. Heat radiated between my legs, and the familiar uncomfortableness that came along with it. My hand was splayed over my thighs, my fingertips coated with something other than what I expected. The fluid, transparent and thick, had soaked through my underwear and shorts. Slick. No. This couldn’t be happening. I gripped the trash can while I lifted myself off the bed.</p><p>I collapsed to my hands and knees, throwing up in in the trash can while tears involuntarily slipped down my face, whether by physical reaction or emotion, I wasn’t sure. There was no way I could be an Omega. Females were always Beta in my family. This wasn’t right. I couldn't drive in this condition. Even if I resigned to my fate as an Omega, I still needed to leave. The city was a safer place for Omegas anyway. Getting up from the floor was difficult but I sunk back down in the bed, cradling my phone while I searched for Baz's number. She would help me.</p><p>Baz picked up on the second ring, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>"Everything okay? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Baz, I'm sick," I blurted out, rolling into a ball. "I know it's far but I'm two counties away. I need someone to take me into the city. I can't drive. Not like this."</p><p>"Are you sure? It sounds like you need to go to the hospital first. Where are you?"</p><p>The room seemed to get darker and my teeth chattered.</p><p>"I-I'll send you my location. Please, Baz. Just take me to the city. I'll go to the hospital there."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Lemme wake up Snap. We'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>I heard Baz in my ear, her voice distant but her hand was on my cheek before she closed the door. I was in the backseat, my head propped up on a pillow and a blanket pulled up to my neck. Maybe I really was sicker than I thought. Snap looked back at me with a understanding smile before I closed my eyes again. At least I could rest. Kaydel would be waiting and I could get some help. Baz patted my leg slowly.</p><p>"Let's get you home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car door opened, a pair of hands on my legs shaking me gently awake. My eyes opened to dusk, pink and soft violet sky turning into dark blue. Baz gave me a nervous smile, pulling the blanket off of me slowly while she folded it. A thick line of trees were behind her, indicating to me that we weren't anywhere close to the city. A sense of dread began to spread in my stomach while I looked behind me slowly and saw familiar steps leading up to a house.</p><p>The Solo estate.</p><p>“What the fuck am I doing here?” I spat, pulling away from her. “I said take me to the city.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Baz tried to soothe. “You just gotta stay calm. Snap talked to Ben and they both agreed you’d be safer here for a little. Until you get better.”</p><p>I felt sick. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Full blown panic had set in.</p><p>“I’m not safe here!”</p><p>My head was spinning. I reached for the door handle behind me but the door wouldn’t open. I pulled myself up and scooted toward Baz, ignoring the beginnings of cramps. Nothing was going to stop me from leaving.</p><p>“Move, Baz. Now,” I demanded, kicking her out of the way with my feet as she stepped back. Maybe I could still run.</p><p>One foot touched the ground before I heard the other door open. Strong arms hooked under my arms and pulled me out before I had a chance to fight back. My feet hit the ground with a thud. Ben's hand was on my arm, his grip like a vice while he slammed the door closed. He held my arms down as I fought against him, pulling me against his chest. He laughed at my effort, pain radiating from arms from how tight he was holding me. Both Snap and Baz kept their distance.</p><p>Snap wouldn’t look at me, his eyes diverted down while he played with the key ring around his finger.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Snap apologized. “It’s better this way. Trust me.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Snap! Let me fucking go!” I screamed, my shoes slipping on the gravel. "You can't do this!"</p><p>Baz looked like she wanted to cry, covering her face with her hands while she turned her back to me. Leaving me.</p><p>“Baz, do something! You can't just leave me here!”</p><p>“I have to,” she answered, her voice breaking. “I wish you could understand. It'll make sense soon.”</p><p>Snap motioned her to get in the car and I still tried to fight, watching helplessly as they got into the car. Baz looked back at me sadly while they started to drive off. The car disappeared down the road, the smell of exhaust dissipating and leaving Ben's scent surrounding me.</p><p>"All you're doing is making yourself tired," he admonished, his cheek nuzzling against my hair. "I knew forcing your heat would work. None of that Beta bullshit. Stop fighting. You gotta keep up your energy for our game."</p><p>"I don't want to play any games! Let me fucking go!"</p><p>“I like games,” Ben drawled, ignoring me. “We're gonna play one of my favorites."</p><p>“I don't want to," I snapped, his hand capturing my jaw, pulling my head to the side, my gland exposed.</p><p>“From where I'm standing, it seems to me you don’t have much of a choice, do you?”</p><p>His teeth grazed my gland. I tried to push him away but he growled, snapping his teeth near my ear and sending a chill down my spine. I was covered in his scent, fresh slick seeping down. My body ignoring my brain, biology trying to take over. Whatever game it was, I'd play. Anything to get him away from me, even for a moment.</p><p>“O-Okay,” I conceded, trying to calm myself as I shook uncontrollably. “I... I'll play.”</p><p>Ben seemed appeased by my answer, his lips pressing against my cheek. A sign of affection that was anything but.</p><p>"I knew you would."</p><p>He put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me gently down the steps. He guided me down a long winding path, the woods in full view. The full moon hovered over the trees. It would be a nice night if I wasn't afraid.</p><p>“I’m gonna count to twenty and you're gonna run into those woods. Give you a nice head start because I'm a gentleman.”</p><p>His fingers massaged my skin, my body moving with his motions. Cramps ravaged my insides. I choked back a sob.</p><p>“You wanna know the rules?”</p><p>I shook my head. Rules didn't matter to him. I knew that much.</p><p>“If you get to the other side of those trees, you're free to go, fair and square. You have my word," Ben promised, pausing for a moment. "If I catch you, you're mine. Forever.”</p><p>“You-you can’t do that," I stammered, my head still swimming from his scent.</p><p>“I can, darlin’. It's my game and those are the rules. Now,” Ben continued, pushing me toward the edge of the trees, his voice low. “Since I’m so generous, I'll even double the time. I’ll give you forty seconds since it ain't fair that I can smell you and that slick is making my mouth water.”</p><p>He lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it away.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked, my voice trembling. This didn't make any sense.</p><p>He looked up at the moon, his eyes going back to me.</p><p>“You like hunting, don’t you? Think of yourself as prey,” Ben panted, his chest rising rapidly as he peeled off his jeans.</p><p>His jaw cracked as sharp teeth slid down, saliva dripping onto his lips. His eyes turned yellow before he dropped to his hands and knees, his limbs popping as he began to shift.</p><p><em>Werewolf</em>.</p><p>"Forty," he rasped, his voice almost unrecognizable.</p><p>I nearly tripped over myself, shoes sinking into the gravel as I started to run to the safety of the trees. All I needed to do was reach the end and I would be safe. Away from harm and away from Ben. My instincts told me not to stop, my feet pounding over the soft earth while tears ran down my cheeks. I knew he could scent me, my legs trembling with every step I made. Tears spilled over my cheeks, my vision blurred. The moon shone over the trees, casting dark shadows that distorted my already terrorized mind.</p><p>A tree crashed to the ground somewhere behind me and my lungs screamed for more air, my legs burning with every step. I couldn't stop. My freedom depended on it.</p><p>I got my second wind, dipping under a low branch when a massive force crashed into me and I tumbled to the ground.</p><p>Large paws surrounded me on either side, the growl above me vibrating in my ears. I cried into the dirt, my hair parting with the force of his snout while he sniffed me. His jaw snapped against my ear and I whimpered for him to stop. His head rammed against my hands that covered my head, rocking me back and forth until I slid my hand down from my face. He licked the dirt from my cheek, growling once more before he gave an irritated huff.</p><p>I covered my face again, waiting for him attack me. I was met with silence, squinting through my fingers to see if he was still waiting for me to move. Human fingers had replaced paws, his breath on my neck.</p><p>“I won. Say it.” Ben purred.</p><p>I turned away from his face, only to have him force me to look at him.</p><p>“Say it!” he roared, ignoring my crying.</p><p>"You won!" I shouted in reply. I was never going to win his game. Deep down I had known, but the glimmer of hope was what I had clung to like a dying star.</p><p>“You were supposed to shift,” he demanded. “Ruining my fucking plans.”</p><p>Ben shoved my dress over my hips, slapping my ass hard as I yelped in pain. This couldn't be real. Maybe I'd wake up and this would all be a dream.</p><p>He slapped my hands away while he tugged down my underwear to my knees, his arm holding me in place while I tried to fight him off.</p><p>“No matter. Might as well get used to taking my knot,” Ben rasped, forcing my knees apart. “That’s all you’ll be doing from now on until you shift.”</p><p>His thick fingers pressed between my folds and slid inside me. My body hummed in response at the invasion before he pulled them out, sticking his fingers in his mouth to taste them.</p><p>“Perfect,” he praised.</p><p>He pushed me down into the dirt as his cock caught inside my cunt and I whimpered as he stretched me, driving deeper inside. It felt good, the ache easing in a way I never expected but I didn’t want to like it, even if my body was betraying me.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s nice,” Ben groaned. “Always knew you’d be worth it, even with that smart mouth of yours. I bet you feel better now, don’t you?”</p><p>I lowered my head onto my forearm, eyes squeezed shut as I held back a moan. He wasn’t gentle, reaching the hilt of me before he pulled out and thrust back in, my hips rolling back to meet his. Slick dripped down my thighs, skin slapping skin while I whined in the back of my throat. I was not supposed to be enjoying the way I was physically reacting. My body was winning the fight, Ben’s mouth sucking gently at my gland. He was right. I did feel better, even when I knew I shouldn't. At least he hadn't touched my mating gland. I still had a chance.</p><p>Tears dripped over my arm, an orgasm raking through me and I squealed into the ground. He wouldn’t let up, pounding against me before I felt the pressure and stretch of his knot. Stuffed full of cock and cum, I knew moving was out of the question. A twinge of pain when I tried made me stay still. I knew I should care about getting away but it felt like a distant task, something on the horizon that I knew was important but out of reach. </p><p>Ben snapped me out of my thoughts, his hand running down my back gently. I shuddered at his touch.</p><p>“Can’t mate you yet. He needs to see you shift first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Poe was wrong. I got the pick of the litter. I knew you were special. Gonna make me some nice pups so we can start our own pack, aren’t you?”</p><p>I didn't answer. It was better that way, ignoring his comments while I focused on when I could sleep next. It didn't come easy anymore. Ben had made good on his promise. My brain was cloudy with heat and Ben took advantage of that fact, fucking me every chance he got. Running away was out of the question. Knowing what he was, there would be no way I would make it without him catching me. I hated the way my mind was warped when he was inside me, like nothing mattered but taking his knot and getting off. When the euphoria was over, the panic set in. He locked the door from the outside and the windows, I had learned, were shatterproof. Almost as if he had been waiting for me after all of this time.</p><p>“I wanna go home.”</p><p>It was another night, saliva leaking from my mouth onto the mattress while he fucked into me, his knot beginning to form. My eyes rolled inside the back of my head as another orgasm took hold. Ben growled at my plea.</p><p>“This is home, darlin’. You got a nice home, a big bed and all the time in the world to please me,” Ben affirmed. “Don’t be ungrateful. This is the life you were meant to live. None of that city bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia made an appearance a day later. She bustled around the kitchen, humming to herself while she retrieved plates from the cabinets. As if she didn't know what had happened. I wanted to scream but I still felt like my head was in a vice. She plated eggs, bacon and potatoes while I watched her from where I sat. Ben had disappeared somewhere inside the house and I looked at the sliding glass door to her left.</p><p>"I bet you haven't eaten," she fussed with a click of her tongue. "He never listens."</p><p>She placed a plate in front of me and ran her hand down my head.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"He's been raping me for the past three days," I said flatly, watching her sit down across from me.</p><p>Ignoring me, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted for Ben to come to the table. Stabbing a piece of egg with her fork, she nodded at the plate.</p><p>"I know this is hard for you to understand. You're struggling with your human instinct versus your wolf instinct. It was bound to happen with that medication your mother started you on. Been a hormonal mess since you were six."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Leia chewed her food for a moment, looking down the hall for any sign of Ben.</p><p>"Your parents never wanted to embrace their nature. We're wolves. A pack. You and Ben were destined to be together since you were tested for the Omega gene. After you were born, your mother didn't want to risk having any anymore children who could turn out like you. You weren't allowed to shift because of those drugs. All those back and shoulder problems... just nature trying to take over."</p><p>Ben pulled up a chair next to me, raising an eyebrow at me before he looked back at his mother.</p><p>"What did you tell her?"</p><p>Leia sighed, rolling her eyes. I pushed the plate away and focused on the sliding glass door.</p><p>"The truth."</p><p>"You told her about the ceremony?" Ben asked in surprise. "I thought we were going to wait."</p><p>My stomach dropped to my toes. Leia shrugged in indifference.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Han has yet to meet you. He'll decide if Ben gets pack leader now that he has a mate. We can't do that until you shift."</p><p>I stood up, the chair squeaking over the floorboards. This was insane.</p><p>Ben reached for the salt and pepper, barely acknowledging what she had just said.</p><p>"You don't wanna risk it, darlin'. I don't feel like shifting so early in the morning. You won't get far."</p><p>"Fuck you!" I shouted.</p><p>I made a run for it anyway, my bare feet pounding against the wet grass. There would be safety in the trees now that I could see and I made a hard right, pine needles sticking into the soles of my feet. I knew I'd be no match for him on the ground. I hooked my hand over a low tree branch, swinging up to steady myself when I reached for another branch until I was high enough to see him in the distance. I knew he would scent me but I didn't care. I climbed two more tree limbs before he reached me. His bark was loud, his paws stamping at the ground. He lifted himself up the tree, growling at me.</p><p>Too bad. He couldn't get me from up here and I knew it. My arms hurt from holding onto the heavy branch while he shifted back. He glared at me.</p><p>"You can't stay up there forever," he warned. "When you come down, you're gonna get it."</p><p>He stormed away. For a minute, I felt victorious, even if I knew it was too early to celebrate. I lowered myself down to sit, looking underneath me. It was quiet, except for a few birds that were chirping in the trees. I wondered where he had gone but I decided that it didn't matter. Getting away was my only plan. I stepped down to another branch and waited to see if I could hear anything. My feet touched another branch and I went down slowly until I reached the ground. There was still no sign of him. I kept going until I reached a back road. No cars but the tire tread showed that this road got a lot of use. If I could just make it, flag someone down, I'd be safe. Ever so often I looked behind me, just to make sure that Ben wasn't there. It was unnerving, turning around to see nothing but still afraid.</p><p> </p><p>A truck sped down the road and I watched it while it came closer. I flagged it down, still out of breath. The truck slowed to a stop and a familiar face looked at me in worry.</p><p>"You alright, miss? You're the girl who was running right? It's me, from the gas station. Remember me?"</p><p>"Yes, please, I need a ride. Please. I have to get out of here," I begged, tears beginning to form in my eyes.</p><p>"Course, hop on in."</p><p>The minute I got into the truck, we sped off and I sunk down in the seat. My newfound friend turned down the knob of the radio volume, looking in his rear view mirror. He gave me a nervous smile, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.</p><p>"This is town is ass backwards. I was just driving through. Do you have any family close by? I could drop you off."</p><p>"No, I don't," I answered, trying to wipe my eyes so I could calm down. "A friend was waiting for me in the city."</p><p>"I wish I could take you that far but my truck ain't as reliable as it used to be. I could drop you off at the bus station. Maybe you would get a ride there?"</p><p>"Anything. Thank you."</p><p>Before I knew it, he slammed on the brakes, the truck fishtailing before we stopped. He squinted at the figures in the distance.</p><p>"Shit," he muttered, throwing it in reverse.</p><p>People blocked the road in front of us and when I looked in the rear view, they were behind us there as well.</p><p>He veered to the left and we went over the grass and dirt, bumping along until a tire popped. He shook his head, cursing while he continued.</p><p>"Fucking crazy assholes! You hold on, I'm gonna try to get us out of here, flat tire or not."</p><p>Something hit the side of the truck, blindsiding me. A huge gray wolf kept up speed with the truck and I shut my eyes, holding back a scream. Another tire popped and the truck moved even slower. There was no way we could get out. I wasn't willing to risk him getting hurt.</p><p>"Just stop the truck!" I sobbed.</p><p>He didn't have to. The three wolves in front of us did that for us. One jumped onto the hood with a loud thud and the truck whined in response. I ripped off my seatbelt and reached for the door handle.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to slap my hand away.</p><p>"They aren't going to stop," I warned him, my eyes blurry with tears. "Thank you for trying to help me."</p><p>I stepped out of the truck, surrounded by six wolves, all of them barring their teeth at me. When I closed the door, they growled.</p><p>"I don't want to go back to him! I hate him! I hate you!"</p><p>They responded with loud barks and growls. When I tried to walk, they knocked me over until I sat, holding my knees together and hiding my face, their barks ringing in my ears. I was lifted to my feet a few seconds later, tossed over Ben's shoulder.</p><p>"Can't have a nice breakfast, can't have a nice day. Not with you trying to run around and cause hell. You ain't going anywhere, darlin'. I already told you," Ben snapped, striding through the grass. "Poe! Give me her medicine, she needs a nap. Y'all can hunt the man after if you want. He's not going anywhere."</p><p>Poe approached us quickly but I saw the syringe before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>I felt a dull ache in my arm when I came to. I touched my arm and I groaned, Ben's voice above me while I tried to get my eyes to focus. I was back in his bedroom.</p><p>“No more implant. Got that out first thing when you passed out. Never thought you’d be into population control. There ain’t enough of our kind, you know. Almost went extinct a decade ago. I’m not gonna let that happen. You’re meant to birth pups.”</p><p>"No, I don't," I mumbled, my words felt foreign in my mouth. "Home."</p><p>"This is home. Now you gotta rest. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This town is weird as hell.</p><p>One more chapter left.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A white dress hung on a hook over the closet door. I sat up, scratching my mating gland as it throbbed. Ben and Leia’s voices intermingled somewhere down the hallway. The scent of sex and Ben’s scent overwhelmed me, enough to make me run toward the bathroom and turn on the shower. I was eager to get clean, scrubbing every inch to get him off of me. My arm still hurt where the implant had been removed and I was careful to shield it from the pressure of the shower. I almost felt like myself for a moment once I felt the water drip down my skin.</p><p>If what Leia said was true, instinct was trying to take over, my shoulders popping while I reached for a towel to dry myself off. Ben had not said more than two words to me since I was caught. I had chalked it up to him being upset he had to work to find me but deep down I felt that it was something worse.</p><p>He was sitting on the bed when I opened the bathroom door, his mouth fixed into a frown. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, which perplexed me as Leia had gone on about a ceremony. I thought he would be a little more formal than what he was wearing.</p><p>“Better hurry up and get dressed,” he ordered, getting to his feet to grab the dress from the hook. “He’s been waiting to meet you.”</p><p>I waited for him to leave. He continued to look me, waiting for me to get the hint that he wasn't going to leave.</p><p>“Get dressed.”</p><p>“I need a bra. Underwear,” I reminded him, eyeing at the dress.</p><p>“You won’t need it. Put the dress on.”</p><p>My stomach flipped at his answer. I snatched the dress from the hook, tossing the towel away and slipping it over my head. Ben nodded with satisfaction and nudged my shoes toward me. I shook my damp hair out from the towel while he wrapped his hand over my wrist and pulled me along.</p><p>“That's fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>Leia was all too chipper, brushing back a lock of my hair as she gave me a once over.</p><p>"Big day for you," she hinted, giving me a smile that made my stomach churn.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being trapped with Ben in his house for days, the car ride to wherever we were going made me feel trapped. Perhaps it was the fact I was in close proximity or that my heat wasn't over but I gripped the hem of my dress and twisted it over and over until I'd managed to create a design of wrinkles in the fabric. The Rolling Stones played loudly while Ben drove, not looking at me while he spoke.</p><p>"Better make me proud today. You try to run away and I'll make you regret it."</p><p>He turned down a gravel road and down a long path until we reached a house, where a line of cars were parked. Ben pulled into the empty driveway. The house was small but well kept, children playing out in the front year with bubble wands and brightly colored balls under the watchful eye of a neighbor I'd known from down the street. Ben pulled me from the car, careful to hold me close enough so that I couldn't make a run for it.</p><p>He took me inside the house, a familiar face watching us while he sat in a chair.</p><p>Han Solo.</p><p>"On time for once," Han remarked, eyeing me up and down. "Come here."</p><p>That voice, spoken in that tone. I crossed over to him, his hands reaching for mine. He brought my wrists up to his nose and inhaled. His lips pressed against my skin and Ben took a step forward. The scent of a new Alpha made my cramps intensify, more slick riveting between my legs.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he growled.</p><p>"Relax," Han commanded. "I'm pleasantly surprised. An Omega and she's in heat. We'll see if she can shift."</p><p>Ben preened, straightening to his full height.</p><p>"I got first pick."</p><p>"I won't make a decision until I know she can shift," Han looked me square in the face as he spoke. "Otherwise, she'll have to go."</p><p>"She will shift," Ben commanded, more so at me than at his father.</p><p>"Go. I'll be there in a few."</p><p>Ben pulled me away from his father and through the sliding glass door that had been hidden behind vertical blinds. The backyard was huge, people milling around, talking and laughing as a small stage was off to the right.</p><p>"There's people," I panicked, trying to take a step backwards.</p><p>Watchful eyes followed our every move, his hand like a vice over mine while he dragged me along until we reached the stage.</p><p>I tried to pull away, well aware that something was going to happen. "No."</p><p>"On the stage on your hands and knees. Now, Omega."</p><p>I trembled as I did so, my knees scraping against the wood, my hands warmed by the sun beat planks. The command thrummed through my brain, the instinct to obey overwhelming.</p><p>It was eerily quiet before Han's voice carried over the crowd. Ben's hand was over my neck, holding me down as his thumb stroked my mating gland.</p><p>"I've protected and looked after this town for decades. For years, my son has been ready to take over as pack leader. Our rules are very different, as you well know. With a new pack leader comes the chance of a new pack. Ben has found his Omega. Today they mate, in front of all to see before she shifts and begins their hunt."</p><p>My head snapped up at his speech and I tried to stand frantically. Ben placed a leg over my own, holding me down. I couldn't take their stares, their nods of approval at Han's words. </p><p>Ben let me go in an instant and my arms reached for something to hold onto, my nails scratching against the planks before I felt my hips in his hands, his cock buried inside me within an instant. On instinct, my brain was wired to accept him, my head lifting with a sob in my throat. This is different from when I was caught in the woods. From when I was in his bed. It's frenzied, his body caging over mine, the slick and wet sounds of skin against skin and his mouth on my mating gland. I feel like I'm underwater once again, a whine erupting from my mouth while he fucks me harder.</p><p>It happens quickly, his teeth pressing against my gland before there is a sear of pain, teeth puncturing flesh without mercy. His bite keeps me submissive, meant to control.</p><p>“Look at them,” Ben snapped against my ear. “Watching you be bred. Making the first litter of our new pack.”</p><p>My head lolled to the side, Ben’s influence creeping into my brain. Blood pooled down my white dress, Ben’s tongue flattening against my gland, soothing the pain. I felt drunk off his pheromones, Ben still fucking me while people watched and cheered. It was aggressive, meant to show he was the leader. As long as I didn’t have to look at any of them, I could ignore it. I'd had bad dreams before. Maybe this was what it was.</p><p>I cried as my body convulsed, another orgasm taking hold while he was knot deep inside me. I kept my eyes shut, sobbing silently. Ben pressed a kiss to my temple as the crowd got quiet. I was too tired to move, too tired to care if they were still watching. Cum dribbled down my thighs, my hair sticking to my forehead and face. Through my half closed eyes, I took stock of what was behind the people who had come to watch me be sacrificed.</p><p>There were paper plates and red plastic cups on the picnic tables. A barbecue to celebrate I was just fucked in front of the entire town by Ben. It was normal to them. This town I thought I had known since I was a baby found this exciting and something to celebrate. The influence he had on me rushed to calm me while my stomach turned at the thought.</p><p>His knot deflated and he pulled out with a unsatisfying sound. His face lowered to mine, a threat that I needed to make good on what his father had been waiting for.</p><p>“Shift.”</p><p>“B-Ben… I can’t,” I cried, his teeth sharp as he growled against my ear.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>My shoulders popped, my head shaking while my instinct took over. Shifting seemed to come easy once he'd terrified me.</p><p>I let out a whimper at the size of my paws. Ben stood over me, shifted into his massive wolf form, licking my cheek while my ears flattened against my head. People  watched me, some in awe and some in fear. Baz and Snap looked at me sadly. I growled in their direction before I sniffed the air and Ben chuffed, nudging me roughly toward the trees. </p><p>It was time to hunt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we come to the conclusion of crazy town.</p><p>Literally. I'm wanted to see if I could complete something of this nature and I did and I'm not sure if I like it but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shake of the head and a crunch of bone vibrated in my ears. Under Ben’s watchful yellow eyes, what was foreign before became familiar, the taste of fresh blood and marrow sinking into my jaws.</p><p>It had been easier than expected. A deer that stood no chance. This form felt comfortable, a security blanket from the outside world. The carcass moved out from my grip, Ben tugging it away from me.</p><p>This was <em>mine</em>. I worked for it.</p><p>His growl made me shudder, my ears lying back flat before I released it. He settled down to eat, baring his teeth when I got close. He needed to relax. I sniffed the air, swinging my head to the left to see Han approaching. His scent was waning but I knew my place. I sat at his feet, tail thumping on the ground.</p><p>“Proud of you son,” Han praised, watching me for a moment. “She’s a natural. Pups will be strong.”</p><p>Ben lifted his head at his father’s commendation before he went back to eating. Han stood out over the bayou, hands on his hips.</p><p>“Gonna miss this view one day,” he said, sniffing loudly. “Always been my favorite place.”</p><p> </p><p>When I finally wake, it’s in Ben’s bed, fresh sheets that smell like detergent and his scent that is wrapped in a pillow that I instinctively bring to my face and inhale. Judging by the sun, I had overslept. It felt nice to be back in human form for a little, my feet touching the floor as Ben opened the door.</p><p>“Don’t you get any ideas of running away. We’re mated now. Probably got a pup or two inside you now.”</p><p>He pulled me close, kissing me hard before he let me go and I stumbled back.</p><p>“Han’s leaving in a few days.” Ben doesn’t seem sad about it and I had to bite my tongue. “Leia’s going with him.”</p><p>I’m relieved at the news, though I don’t tell him this. The betrayal and deception were still raw and I had no intention of missing her. Not after the things she had done.</p><p>There was no running away. Ben was in my blood, in my thoughts. There was no point in trying to leave, almost if it was unnatural to entertain the thought.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Ben shrugged, pulling on a clean shirt.</p><p>“Not supposed to know. They’re putting distance between us. We’re a new pack.”</p><p>He looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“You got appearances to make. Jessika’s shower is in an hour. Get ready.”</p><p>Throughout this whole ordeal, I had forgotten about her. She’d been there at the ceremony, watching with wide eyed surprise.</p><p>“I don’t want to go,” I mumbled, anxiety spreading at the thought of having to face them.</p><p>“Too bad, honey,” Ben replied, herding me toward the bathroom with every deliberate step. “Get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>I hate the eyes on me, trailing behind Ben with my hand in his while we navigate through the small crowd of people packed into the backyard. Jessika sat in a white plastic chair, beaming with pride as she tore open another package. More baby clothes that her mother rushed over to put on the pile.</p><p>Ben’s hand dropped from mine slowly and I slowed my steps, hanging in the back of the crowd when I saw Bazine making her way toward me. I knew better than to make a scene. People stepped out of his way as he continued through the backyard to the small group of men that were off in a corner.</p><p>Her eyes lifted to my scarred gland and she gave me a small smile while holding out a paper cup full of red punch.</p><p>“I was hoping I’d see you,” she started, looking at the ground as she spoke. “I know you’re still mad.”</p><p>From the few pairs of eyes I saw on me, I grabbed the cup from her hand.</p><p>“You basically delivered me to him,” I whispered back. “Mad doesn’t begin to cover it.”</p><p>“You were always meant to be his mate. Snap… we couldn’t go against Ben. It’s better though now, isn’t it? I’m sure he treats you well.”</p><p>I felt tears pricking my eyes. I was supposed to hate him but now he was in my mind, my blood.</p><p>“You’re part of his pack?” I asked, my eyes following her as she chewed on her lip.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So that means if I wanted Ben to cast you out, I could?”</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Baz. I’m not as cruel as you,” I answered, turning back around.</p><p>My hand instinctively went to my gland, the crescent shaped scar under my fingers.</p><p>Ben appeared at my side, lifting my chin up, hazel eyes searching my eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” I lied.</p><p>Jessika’s squeal of surprise broke his concentration, his gaze going to the commotion of her opening a brand new stroller. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snap motion to Ben.</p><p>“You should have stayed gone.”</p><p>It was Poe, leaning against the wall, sipping a beer with a sympathetic look.</p><p>“A little late for that,” I snapped. “Congratulations by the way. It looks like Jessika liked our gift.”</p><p>“It’s a nice gift,” Poe said with a nod. “You’ll settle in, you know. Leia struggled at first as well.”</p><p>I bared my teeth at his response.</p><p>“Don’t compare me to Leia.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it as a compliment. I heard what you said to Baz. I’d be careful. We still have rules to follow, even if you’re feeling out of sorts.”</p><p>Looking at Ben’s glare that was solely directed at me, I took a sip of the over sugary drink, turning my attention back to Poe.</p><p>“Beaumont’s coming back to town,” Poe continued on. “I’m sure he’ll be looking for a mate.”</p><p>Poe searched the crowd with a shake of his head.</p><p>“He sure won’t find her here. Not any more Omegas as of now.”</p><p>I watched Jessika open a few more gifts until I had enough and ignored the shy but curious looks as I took up a seat on a bench, picking at a lukewarm hot dog.</p><p>“We’re going home,” Ben said behind me, his voice leaving no room for an argument. Not that I was going to debate with him.</p><p> </p><p>I closed the door of his truck, waiting for the inevitable conversation of what Snap had no doubt told Ben what I had said to Baz.</p><p>Ben brushed his black locks away from his face with a low sigh as he reversed the truck.</p><p>“I’ll make this one allowance for you because this is a new and I like to think of myself as a patient man,” he started, throwing it into drive. “You don’t threaten a pack member. Baz was doing what I asked.”</p><p>I looked out the window, unwilling to discuss anything further.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>I sniffed, wiping my eyes before Ben patted my thigh. I pulled away and I heard him growl in irritation.</p><p>“You be a good girl. It’s too late for those tears. You learn your lesson and you move on. I don’t think we’ll have any more issues, am I right?”</p><p>“No.” I’d said it so he would leave me alone.</p><p>I was ready to crawl back into bed and shut out the world.</p><p>“Your friend in the city called for you. She’s been looking for you.” Ben smirked.</p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to tell her I can’t go to the city.”</p><p>“Damn right you aren’t going to the city. Why don’t you invite her here? You’d have a friend.”</p><p>I couldn’t let Kaydel see me like this. She couldn’t know the life I was living.</p><p>“Call her,” Ben suggested. “Did you know she’s an Omega? Mama let me know. She’d be a good friend for you. Good mate for Beaumont.”</p><p>“No,” I protested. “Kaydel can’t come here. She’s –“</p><p>“She’s what? Too good for country life? She’s an Omega. She’d fit right in. Think about it. You’d get to show her how to hunt when the time is right.”</p><p>“She’s not a wolf,” I denied with a shake of my head. “She wouldn’t fit in.”</p><p>“All it takes is a bite,” Ben said darkly. “Like Han did to Mama. I’m not going to ask you again. It’s a good plan. Call her. You need a friend.”</p><p>I hesitated at his command, trying to think about how I could dissuade her from coming. Kaydel liked adventure and had always talked about visiting but this was different.</p><p>But Ben had a point. Things had changed and shifting had made a difference. Maybe I was just lonely after all. I did miss having a friend. She’d like the country and I’d show her all the places I used to visit when I was a kid.</p><p>Ben watched me pull out my phone and I dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I was so worried!”</p><p>“I’m fine, Kaydel. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m doing much better.”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“Thank God,” Kaydel said with a happy sigh. “So you’re going to stay out there for a little while longer?”</p><p>“Yeah… I think so. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come down here for a little bit.”</p><p>“Really? See the country the authentic way?”</p><p>“Sure. I’d love to show you.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll be down there in a few days!”</p><p>Ben visibly relaxed at my nod.</p><p>“Okay. See you then.”</p><p>“See, baby? You’ll have a friend after all,” Ben said with a grin. “It’ll all work out. For all of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>